Before the Fall
by AmamiEmi
Summary: The story of a girl before and during the fall of Rapture.


I yawned and stretched, still completely exhausted from last night. It was so early in the morning, I could barely remember anything. I did remember being on Jasper Cunnings' arm most of the evening, and my sister, Cynthia, being utterly jealous.

I'm a resident of Rapture, an underwater city that's been kept a secret from the government for a good number of years. My parents were part of the first generation of citizens, the ones who came down here with Mr. Andrew Ryan.

My parents are model citizens. My father, a businessman with a beer gut, who was always laughing and telling jokes, and always getting enough work done to pay for everything my sisters, my mother and I desired. My mother, the slim, beautiful socialite, who charmed everyone she met. I was one of the luckiest children in Rapture, to be born to such wonderful parents.

I myself am making quite a name for myself. Not to brag, but I'm classically beautiful, with long, blonde ringlets and wide, blue eyes. I do some modeling, taking after my mother. Usually it's just for plasmids or cigarettes, or something, but once in awhile a designer here in Rapture will ask me to model their clothes for them.

My family lives in the upper-class Mercury Suites, located in Olympus Heights. This is where my father works, and where my sister and I played growing up. We don't usually interact with lower class; my mother insists we have no use for them, although makes us swear that we won't say anything like that to Mr. Ryan.

My sister is obviously very jealous of me, and my successful modeling career. I have all the boys worth looking at falling at my feet, and I get to take my pick of any of them; they don't mind being used by me. Right now, I'm dating Jasper Cunnings, a dark-haired, mysterious nineteen-year-old. Cynthia always threaten to tell my parents his age, since I'm only fifteen, but it doesn't matter. They know that I have a good head on my shoulders, and nobody can influence my decisions other than myself.

I slipped out of bed, putting my robe on over my nightgown, and combing my hair. It felt indecent to have anyone, even my own family, see me in a state other than perfect.

"Good morning," my mother, already dressed for the day, said when I arrived in the kitchen, where my sister was eating her breakfast daintily.

"Good morning, Mother. Any news?" I said, elegantly pouring myself a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"No, nothing worth reporting. Your sister and I are going shopping today, would you like to come?" she asked, nodding at the maid to clear away my sisters' dishes. "You'll have to get ready quickly."

I shook my head. "No, thank you, I'd rather just relax today," I said, putting my cup down on the counter and heading back to my room. I closed the door behind me and crossed the room in a few graceful steps, stopping in front of my closet.

I opened the doors and stepped back, surveying my possibilities. I ended up choosing my summer dress, decorated with pink and green flowers, diamond earrings, pink gloves and a pink purse, with matching high heels. I always looked fashionable, no matter if it was going out for a formal dinner or just lounging around Olympus Heights.

I stepped out of the large apartment my family shared, and took in my surroundings. Olympus Heights, my home for fifteen years, had not changed once during my lifetime. I began my descent down the stairs to the Bistro Square.

"Ah, hello, Rose," a silky voice called out from behind me. I turned to see Anna Culpepper, a controversial musician, swiftly yet gracefully joining me on the staircase.

My family didn't approve of her and her criticism of Mr. Ryan, but we were polite to her. She was, after all, part of our social class.

"Hello, Anna, how are you today?" I asked, leaning forward and giving her a kiss on both cheeks, as was the custom.

She brushed her short, brunette curls back and smiled at me with warm brown eyes. Her plain, light blue wraparound dress looked more like something a mother would wear to clean house, with no gloves or purse, the only accessory a string of pearls and her shoes.

"I'm fine, darling, yourself?" she asked, lightly touching the small of my back to get me to continue stepping downwards again. I smiled lightly at her.

"I'm wonderful. My sister and mother are shopping today, while my father works. I've decided to just relax, maybe go to Arcadia."

We'd reached the bottom of the steps, and were both heading of to the snack bar. She put her hands together behind her back, nodding.

"Yes, I think I might do that, as well. I've been working so hard lately," she said, as we reached the counter. We both ordered snacks and a drink, something no middle or lower class citizen could do here, as it was far too expensive.

I smiled politely at her, and ate in silence. When I was finished, I paid the bartender and turned to Anna.

"It was nice seeing you, as always," I said, snapping my coin purse shut. "I'll be off to Arcadia. Have a wonderful day."

"Goodbye," she said, turning back to flirt with the bartender, Mr. Steven Johnson. She was shameless; flirting with anyone who looked at her twice, insulting Mr. Ryan and his policies. I'm surprised he allowed her to live here in the first place, as she was always complaining about him.

I strolled throughout the passages of Rapture, taking in my surroundings. It hadn't been until I was about ten years old that my parents had let down the shield and allowed me to see more of Rapture than just the wealthy, beautiful upper class. It still surprised me when I saw someone openly displaying affection, or walking around with their hair loose and curling down their back. Mine was always pinned, perfect, and I would never dream of kissing Jasper in public.

I passed such a couple on my way to Arcadia, trying to mask my disgust. I couldn't let it get to me, it was simply part of life.

Finally, I reached my destination, and took a breath of fresh air once I was surrounded by the greenery. Jasper often took me here on dates, and it was my favorite place in Rapture. I felt so fresh, so rejuvenated when I came here.

I spotted Professor Julie Langford studying some plants, and I immediately walked over to strike up a conversation. She was the genius behind Arcadia, the reason Rapture could breathe so easily.

"Hello, Professor!" I called brightly, and she turned to face me, a smile lighting up her face. She was beautiful, even with those glasses that covered some of her face. Her beautiful golden-brown hair flowed easily over her shoulders, even though it was pinned and controlled like mine.

"Hello, Rose, it's so nice to see you!" she said, taking both of my hands in hers. Julie Langford was my godmother, and had chosen my name for my parents. Cynthia always thought Rose was prettier, and was always a bit tense whenever Julie would come around and reminisce with my parents.

"Same here, Professor. Have you discovered any new plants?" I asked, feeling a leaf of a tree. They were all very strong and released a high level of oxygen, due to being genetically modified with Adam.

"No, I haven't," she said, turning back to her one love, the plant life. I turned and left her, headed towards the Waterfall Grotto. It was my favorite place of all in Arcadia, although Jasper didn't know this. He thought I liked the Tea Garden best, due to the fact it was where all the men took their women on dates. 

However, the Waterfall Grotto had a more calming presence, and the Tea Garden was just a load of people sitting around acting all lovey-dovey.

I'd been sitting on a bench in the Grotto for about ten minutes when someone suddenly said, "'Scuse me, d'you mind if I sit here?"

I started, scared. Turning, I took in the face of the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was about seventeen, with long, floppy dark hair framing his face, intense brown eyes and prominent cheekbones. He smiled at me when I looked, and it revealed slightly large teeth (although that made him all the more charming) and dimples.

His accent was rough, as if he was from Liverpool. His parents were probably warm-hearted people, the kind that would love you in an instant, no matter if you were good or bad, nice or mean, beautiful or ugly. Just the type of people Andrew Ryan would want in his lower classes.

"No, no I don't mind at all," I said, sliding down further on the bench. I crossed my ankles and stared straight ahead at the stream trickling by.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you or bother you," he said, pulling a thin book out of his pocket. "M'name is George."

I glanced at the title of his book. It was _The Lonely Crowd_, by some David Reisman.

"No, you're not a bother. My name is Rose," I said, offering my hand. He took it and shook it warmly.

"I s'pose you're not from Apollo Square?" he asked, his book still in his lap. I wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but I wondered what my family or my friends would think if they saw me talking to this boy.

"No, I'm not, I'm from Olympus Heights," I informed him, holding my purse in my lap. I was somewhat nervous around this George, although I couldn't exactly put my finger on why. Men didn't typically make me nervous; it was oftentimes the other way around.

"Ah, I thought so. So what's life like for you, not having a care in the world?" he asked, almost bitterly. I was taken aback at his tone of voice. He barely knew me, yet thought he could be so…so bold! It was almost embarrassing.

"I don't 'not have a care in the world,' I work hard as does my family," I said, crossing my arms and facing the opposite direction. It was childish, but I didn't want to get up and storm away, as I would with anyone else.

"Oh, yeah? And what d'you do, something your family has already set up for you?" he said, turning to me with an eyebrow raised. Then he shook his head, as if to clear all the thoughts from his mind. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. It was nice meetin' you," he said, and stood up, bolting from the bench.

Strangely enough, I felt like going with him.


End file.
